


When Fandoms Collide

by HalfshellVenus



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, E.R., Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Prison Break, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Supernatural crossover drabbles, written for a <b>supernatural100</b> challenge at Live Journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Fandoms Collide

~*~

**The Obligatory Buffy One** _(Buffy Crossover. Gen, Humor)_

“What happened?” Dean said groggily.

“The vampire’s dead.”

“No, I mean—what happened to that blond chick?”

Sam laughed. “She kicked your ass, that’s what happened.”

“Hah, hah. Like you don’t just love it.” Dean groaned and shifted his neck. “How could she be that much stronger than me? She’s practically a midget.”

“Special Slayer powers, she said. Gives her inhuman strength.”

“Slayer powers. That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard of.” Dean’s glare was dismissive. “Now if you’re done gloating, would you mind flexing your brain and lifting this gravestone off me? My leg’s starting to go numb.”

 

**Emergency Encounters** _(ER Crossover. Gen. Angsty. Post-"Shadows")_

The gashes in Sam’s face needed a hospital this time. It was crowded and chaotic, and they waited and bled.

Dean missed their father already. They’d had him for minutes at the most. Sudden moaning broke through his funk, and the person four chairs down threw up.

“Luka!” someone screeched. An angry woman with a cane jolted past the door, and Dean feared for the owner of that name.

“Mr. Rueger,” called a nurse. Dean helped Sam to the exam table, where someone would clean and stitch Sam’s wounds.

They’d be on their way by morning. 

Waiting, searching, together. Alone. 

 

**Cell Block Party** _(Prison Break Crossover. Slashy)_

Dean opened the door to their Albuquerque motel room. The bed was occupied. Shorn heads, flushed faces, and the men were sitting too close together. 

“This is our room,” Dean said.

“The desk clerk gave my brother Michael the key,” said the muscular one.

“Brother?” Dean took in the pheromone-laden surroundings.

“You bet. This one yours?” The man stood up. “He’s tall. And cute.”

“Hey!” Dean and Michael protested.

Sam smiled. “You’re big. I like that.” 

“Sam!”

“Hey, Michael, how about you and blondie here get a drink together?” They were ushered out the door.

“Sonofabitch,” Dean muttered. “Ditched again.”

 

**Waiting for the Interview Room, or “Goren Gets on Dean’s Nerves”** _(Law and Order: Criminal Intent Crossover. Gen Humor)_

“Can we leave?” Dean spoke out of the side of his mouth.

“No,” Sam said for the fourth time.

“I don’t like this guy. He keeps staring.”

“You think everyone’s staring at you.”

“They are!”

“Dude, I gotta tell you… you’re really not All That.”

“I totally am!” Dean was getting loud.

“Shh!” Sam said. “You’re drawing attention.”

“He’s staring again.”

“Because you’re yelling.”

“He’s into me.”

“Fine. I’ll wait here.”

“He’s twitching.” 

“It’s what he does.”

“Why?”

“Maybe he’s flirting.”

“Not my type.”

“He’s smart.”

“He’s freaky. Maybe he’s _your_ type.”

“Bite me, Lover-Boy.”

“Can we leave now?”

_"No."_

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
